Wyatt Morgan
Wyatt Morgan was a young freighter captain/smuggler that operated primarily in the Mid and Outer Rim territories of the galaxy. Youthful, stubborn, and spirited, Wyatt was yet another example of the Morgan siblings and how "enterprising" they could be. After his father retired, Wyatt prodded his half-sister and aunt into rebooting the family business, renaming Morgan Transports into Triple Star Shipping. History Early Life Wyatt Morgan was the son of Marcus Morgan and Kataria Zayne. He had a half-sister, CJ which he was close with, but also knew that he could have at least one other half-sibling, if not more, somewhere in the galaxy due to his father's nature. Wyatt's parents divorced when he was still an infant. His mother remarried. As a young boy, Wyatt had a somewhat rebellious streak in him as he once, for example, stole his stepfather's custom speeder bike, drove it recklessly, got into a high speed chase with local law enforcement, then nearly died when he barely managed to jump off, as he flew it over a cliff. As he grew up, he had little sense of purpose. By 14 BBY, he was an aimless rebel who had found himself on the wrong side of the law on more than one occasion. While visiting a bar near the Worlport Starport, an inebriated Wyatt met and began flirting with an Imperial cadet named Loren Rom. Although annoyed by Wyatt's advances, Loren was surprised that Wyatt knew what was involved in the study of xenolinguistics. Moments later, Wyatt engaged in a bar fight with three male cadets who were irritated at his cocky attitude and the attention he was giving Loren. He was ultimately overwhelmed by the cadets until their captain broke up the fight. Wyatt’s mother, Kat, tried to persuade him to join the Imperial academy, firmly believing that he could do more with himself than get into bar fights and break all the laws on Ord Mantell. Wyatt laughed at the idea of joining the Imperial academy, but Kat reassured him that with his "off-the-chart" aptitude he could make captain and have his own ship in a short time. Soon after their conversation, Wyatt rode into the starport, gave his speeder bike away, and boarded a shuttle for Corellia. He had decided to find his infamous smuggler father and follow in his footsteps by joining the family business. Appearance and Personality Wyatt was a handsome Human male with a muscular build. He had light brown and light blue eyes. Wyatt was witty, athletic, dedicated and a little too arrogant. Smuggling was not the only area where Wyatt followed in his father's footsteps. Wyatt was quite the charmer when interacting with the opposite sex. He was known to have several intimate "acquaintances" in various ports across the galaxy. RPG D6 Stats Type: Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 7D, Dodge 7D, Grenade 4D+2, Melee Combat 4D+2, (S)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 8D+2 KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien Species 6D+2, Intimidation 5D, Languages 6D+2, Planetary Systems 7D+1, Scholar 5D, Streetwise 5D+2, Value 5D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 6D, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D, Repulsorlift Operation 6D, Sensors 5D, Space Transports 6D, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 4D, (S)Space Transports: YT-1930 8D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 4D, Con 6D+2, Gambling 5D, Hide 4D+2, (s)Persuasion: Charm 6D, Search 4D+2, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, Lifting 5D, Stamina 5D+2, Swimming 4D TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair 4D, Computer Programming/Repair 3D+1, Demolition 4D, First Aid 3D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 5D, Security 3D+2, Space Transport Repair 5D, (S)Space Transport Repair: YT-1930 7D Hero Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 18 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Chronometer, Pilots license, Arms load out permit, Modified YT-1930 Banshee, BlasTech DL-44 heavy blaster pistol (5D, 3-7/25/50, ammo: 25) Notes Even though this character was created long before the re-imagined Star Trek movie, the young Kirk we see on Earth really fit the way I imagined Wyatt. So his early life section heavily borrows from the James T. Kirk (alternate reality) entry on the Star Trek wiki, Memory Alpha. :-Wickedrikky Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters